(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray paint gun with shut control, and more particularly, to one allows its user to respectively control paint delivery and atomization in the lateral direction of the spray paint gun.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The adjustment structure of a conventional spray paint gun is usually divided into fluid and atomization controls. The fluid control is disposed at the rear end of the spray paint and is done by rotating an adjustment screw to control the flow of the pressurized air, and thus the amount of paint to be delivered.
The atomization control is provided at the air cap of the nozzle. By rotating the air cap, the airflow of the atomized air passage located by the main air passage, i.e., the air passage to control the amount of paint, thus to change the extent of the atomization of the paint to be sprayed (i.e., the size of the atomized particles) and the spray pattern.
However, it takes both hands to adjust either control and it prevents the adjustment of both controls at the same time. Therefore, it become very inconvenient to use the spray paint gun since it usually needs several rounds of adjustment back and forth.